The present invention relates generally to audio speaker enclosures. More specifically, the invention is directed to an improved audio speaker enclosure having cavity forming layers which cooperate to advantageously modify the sound performance of the speaker, while providing a high degree of adjustability to the speaker""s application environment.
The performance of an audio speaker may be measured in terms of fidelity, or the degree in which an electronic system reproduces sound without distortion. Resonance and vibrations within the audio speaker will effect the measured performance of the speaker. It is known in the art that the structure of the audio speaker itself can effect the resonance and vibrations within the audio speaker. Conventional speaker enclosures are designed with this principle in mind.
Conventional audio speakers typically include at least one driver mounted within an external face of the enclosure. As the driver projects sound into the application environment, e.g., a room in the case of a home stereo, rearward advancing sound waves travel within the speaker enclosure. Various solutions have been proposed for increasing sound absorption and reducing sound reflection at the walls of the enclosure. Several solutions involve the formation of a cavity within the speaker enclosure to reduce resonance and increase speaker fidelity.
One of these solutions is to form a speaker enclosure from a plurality of structural layers so as to create separate chambers for various drivers. The chambers are formed by the cooperation of internal openings within the structural layers. Vibration dampening layers are interspersed between the separate chambers to attenuate vibrations and prevent interactions between the drivers in separate chambers. This solution incorporates several tension rods to hold together the structural layers. This construction does not facilitate the quick addition and removal of layers to modify sound response without removing drivers. Individual layers can not be removed, modified and reinstalled without disassembling the enclosure.
Another solution proposes employing a series of structural layers to create two enclosure volumes within a speaker enclosure. A primary chamber defines a principal interior volume of the enclosure while a secondary chamber defines a minor interior volume. The minor interior volume is substantially smaller than the principal interior volume. This solution does not disclose a speaker assembly with a high degree of adjustability allowing for the advantageous modification of the frequency response produced by the speaker.
As a practical matter, a speaker installer is currently limited by the speaker in its factory issued condition. There remains a need in the art for an improved audio speaker enclosure assembly that can advantageously modify the sound performance of the speaker, while maintaining a high degree of flexibility and adjustability to adapt to a variety of application environments.
The present invention is directed to an improved audio speaker enclosure having cavity forming layers which cooperate to advantageously modify the sound performance of the speaker. The invention provides a high degree of adjustability to adapt to a variety of application environments.
In one embodiment of the present invention, an enclosure assembly includes a driver support, a plurality of cavity forming layers and an end piece. The driver support has a front and a rear and is adapted to support a driver. The plurality of cavity forming layers are disposed rearward of the driver support. The end piece is disposed adjacent a rearward most cavity forming layer.
Each cavity forming layer comprises an outer peripheral edge and a void disposed inward of the outer peripheral edge. The void is defined by an inner circumferential edge. A plurality of the cavity forming layers is removably joined such that the voids and the end piece cooperate to form a single cavity rearward of the driver support. The cavity has an inner circumferential surface defined by the inner circumferential edges of the cavity forming layers. The individual cavity forming layers can be added or removed to change a volume of the cavity.
In another embodiment of the present invention, an enclosure assembly includes a driver support having a front and a rear and adapted to support a driver, a plurality of cavity forming layers disposed rearward of the driver support, and an end piece disposed adjacent a rearward most cavity forming layer, wherein the end piece terminates the cavity.
Each cavity forming layer comprises an outer peripheral edge and a void disposed inward of the outer peripheral edge. The void is defined by an inner circumferential edge. The cavity forming layers and the end piece cooperate to form at least one cavity rearward of the driver support. The cavity has an inner circumferential surface defined by the inner circumferential edges of the cavity forming layers. At least one cavity forming layer has a void having an area that is different from an area of a void of at least one other cavity forming layer.
In yet another embodiment of the present invention, an enclosure assembly includes a driver support having a front and a rear and adapted to support a driver, a plurality of cavity forming layers disposed rearward of the driver support, and an end piece disposed adjacent a rearward most cavity forming layer, wherein the end piece terminates the cavity.
Each cavity forming layer comprises an outer peripheral edge and a void disposed inward of the outer peripheral edge, wherein the void is defined by an inner circumferential edge. The cavity forming layers and the end piece cooperate to form at least one cavity rearward of the driver support. The cavity has an inner circumferential surface defined by the inner circumferential edges of the cavity forming layers. At least one cavity forming layer has a void having a shape that is different from a shape of a void of at least one other cavity forming layer.
A method of the present invention is also included. The method comprises the first step of measuring a set of acoustical parameters. The set defines the application environment.
The method comprises the second step of assembling an enclosure assembly in accordance with an embodiment of the present invention. A third step comprises modifying an actual sound response produced within the application environment by at least one of the following steps; adding at least one removably joined cavity forming layer, deleting at least one removably joined cavity forming layer, or modifying an inner circumferential edge of at least one cavity forming layer. The modified cavity forming layer cooperates to form an inner circumferential surface of the at least one cavity.
In one embodiment, the method steps are performed on-site within the application environment.
Other objects and advantages and a fuller understanding of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments and the accompanying drawings.